1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a method for producing an object. The present invention relates to a display device or a semiconductor device, in particular. The present invention relates to a display device or a semiconductor device which is formed by single-crystal being transferred to a glass substrate, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display devices and electroluminescence (EL) display devices have attracted attention.
Driving methods of the flat panel displays include a passive matrix method and an active matrix method. An active matrix method has advantages over a passive matrix method such as the facts that power consumption is lowered, definition is heightened, a larger substrate can be used, and the like.
In a structure where a driver circuit is provided outside the panel, it is possible to use an IC using single-crystal silicon as a driver circuit; therefore, a problem due to a speed of a driver circuit does not arise. However, when an IC is provided in this manner, the manufacturing cost cannot be reduced sufficiently because of necessity of preparing a panel and an IC separately, necessity of a step of connecting the panel and the IC, and the like.
Thus, in view of reducing the cost or the like, a method in which a pixel portion and a driver circuit are formed over the same substrate has been employed (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H8-6053).